Not Just Another One Shot
by cutiepie1123
Summary: A not so normal day at Titan's Tower leads to locked laundry rooms, making out, and bad musical numbers. Read inside and see what other craziness ensues! Re-Done!


**AN-Yeah...read this a few days ago and I wanted to throw up, so...hope you enjoy the rewritten version much better!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the Titans, just the plot. I don't own anything having to do with Oklahoma! the musical either. In case you were wondering. :)

* * *

The sky was blue, the air was cool, fresh, and smelled like ocean, the sun was shining, the waves were lapping gently against the shore...

And Cyborg and Beast Boy were in Titans Tower playing video games.

"No. Not possible. You_ so_ did not just pass me, you little green grass stain!" Cyborg ordered. Beast Boy just smirked and said, "Oh, I so did-HEY! That is an illegal move right there! You're not allowed to make me crash and explode!"

This time it was Cyborg who smirked as he explained, "Oh, I can. And I just did." Player One Wins flashed across the screen just as Beast Boy cried, "Dude, best nineteen outta twenty."

Cyborg sighed as he put down his controller. "As hard as this is for me to say, I'm pretty sure I'm sick of playing video games."

Beast Boy faked a gasp as he screamed, "Sick of playing video games?! How can you be sick of playing video games?!"

"BB, calm down. I have a much better idea than sitting here and playing games," Cyborg said while thinking up his master plan.

"What can be better than video ga-Ohhh," the green changeling spoke. "You know, Rae's probably still in her room reading that ancient book of hers, we could just...ask her to help out?"

Cyborg chuckled as he reasoned, "Beast Boy, I know for a fact the only reason you want Raven's help is because you're sweet on her. Besides, the only thing she's going to tell you is that 'They'll get together on their own time, there's no reason for us to interfere.' So why are you going to bother even trying?"

"I don't know, really. There's just something inside of me telling me that she doesn't actually want to be alone all the while."

"Well, if you're hell-bent on getting her to help, it doesn't hurt to just ask her."

Beast Boy sighed. "Thanks, Cy."

* * *

"Cy, I don't think I can do this!" Beast Boy exclaimed once he was outside of Raven's bedroom.

"It's not that complicated. All you have to do is go in there and say, 'Raven, can you help us torment Robin and Starfire and try to get them together?' It's not like you're asking her out on a date."

Beast Boy turned the color of ripe strawberries as Cyborg spoke these words. "You-you're right," he reasoned, mostly to calm his own hormones. "I'm not asking her out, I'm asking her to pull a prank with us. Just-"

The door swooshed open and Raven stepped out, wearing her trademark blue cloak. She glared at them and said, "With all of your yelling I can't even meditate, never mind read. Can you please shut up already?"

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy yelled, and then he said, "We need your help with a prank we're gonna pull. What we're gonna do is-"

"Stop." she exclaimed. "You know how I feel about those immature pranks of yours, so why would you even ask me to help you?"

"Let us explain, Rae," piped in the half-teen-half-robot. "It's not like we're gonna glue someone to the toilet seat again."

Before Cyborg could continue, Beast Boy snickered as he said, "Ha. Classic."

"Yo, grass stain, **not** helping. What we're gonna do is...well, I'm not sure yet. But it's going to be on Rob and Star, and it's going to help get them going out."

She simply stared at them for a grand total of three seconds before she said, "You nimrods don't even know what prank you're gonna pull yet? Pathetic. I say we lock them in the laundry room until they confess to each other."

"That's..."

"Perfect!" yelled Cyborg. "Let's put our plan into action!"

* * *

Starfire sighed as she threw piles after piles of her purple uniform into the washing machine. She grabbed a nearby box of dish detergent, read to the part where it said 'clean' and grinned. "Perfect!" She dumped all of the contents of the box into the washing machine, closed the door, and changed the settings to where the machine was washing the clothes for the maximum amount of time.

"Oh, what a beautiful MORNING!" She sang along to a musical she had forced Robin to go to with her last night. "Oh, what a beautiful day! I've got a wonderful FEELING! Everything's going my way!"

She hummed to herself as she went to leave, but Beast Boy quickly ran in and stopped her.

"Sooo....how was Oklahoma last night?" he asked, determined to stall her for the appropriate amount of time.

"Oh, the play that consisted of songs? Most wonderful, friend, thank you for asking!"

He sighed, lowered his head, and thought for a moment. "...was that song you were just singing from the play?"

"Oh, yes, friend Beast Boy, it was! Would you like to hear more songs from the play that consisted of songs?" she asked gleefully.

"NO! But...I'm thinking about going to it tonight, with a friend, and I was wondering...what's it all about?"

"Yay!" Starfire squeeled. And then, for thirty minutes straight, Starfire had told Beast Boy an extremely detailed explanation on the play she had seen the night before, down to what color Curly's hair was and her opinion on Ado Annie.

"She was very...humorous, is it called? But she was very strange! She was in love with two people at once!"

Beast Boy didn't hear her, for he had fallen asleep fifteen minutes earlier. But a new sound had woken him up, the sound of multiple bubbles all popping at once.

"Oh crap...Star, wait here a second, I'm going to get Cyborg to fix up-oh, Cyborg, there you are!"

"Finally found him!" Cyborg yelled back, gesturing to a writhing Robin to the right of him.

"Cyborg, seriously, I have to get back to training-whoa!" Robin was abruptly cut off as Cyborg threw him into the laundry room. He glanced at the suds that were surrounding the two teens and he asked, "Geez, Star, how much laundry detergent did you put in here?"

Because of Robin's question, they didn't hear Cyborg closing the door and leaving.

"What is this 'laundry detergent' you speak of? I put in the dish detergent, because it said 'clean' and I put a while box in to make sure my uniforms were squeaky clean!" She giggled after she exclaimed this.

"You put a whole box of dish detergent in the washer?"

"Yes, best friend Robin. A whole box."

"...Sweet Jesus, this is going to be a while."

* * *

"You know, they might not even talk about anything. They could just sit in there until they realize we actually didn't even lock the door." Raven contemplated.

"Yeah, but it gives me enough time to ask you to go to that play with me tonight, now doesn't it?" Beast Boy asked her.

"...Did you just ask me out?" she barked.

"Hey," he reasoned, trying to calm her down. "Since I asked you to help us with this whole thing and you actually agreed to it, I thought it wouldn't hurt asking you out on a date, either. So what do you say?"

She lowered her head and thought for a while, "I don't see how it's going to hurt me. Just realize this. This doesn't mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend, going steady, none of that crap. We are two friends who had both wanted to see a play and were free on the same night. That's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

He grinned as he said, "Whatever you say."

* * *

"So..." Robin started, keeping his same spot by the door. "Looks like we're going to be stuck in here for a while."

"That is quite obvious, friend Robin."

They sat in silence for what seemed like eras, but was actually only a few minutes.

"Gahh!! I can't take this anymore!" Robin cried out as he moved towards the door. He turned around as he heard Starfire yell, "Robin, no!" She had made a move to go towards him, but, thanks to all the bubbles and suds that covered the floor, she slipped, falling into Robin's open arms. His groan was muffled as Starfire's lips covered his own. They both fell to the ground, their lips never seperating. Once they (painfully) hit the ground, they finally seperated.

"That was...." Starfire began to say.

Robin didn't hear anymore, for he kissed her again.

* * *

**Sadly enough, that is SO much better than the original. I still can't seem to get them into character, though!! Bahh!**

**Enjoy...!**


End file.
